monstergirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Everyday Life with Monster Girls
Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou (モンスター娘のいる日常), usually translated as "Everyday Life with Monster Girls" but also as "Daily Life with a Monster Girl" or "Everyday Monster Girls", is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Okayado. This manga shows the daily life of Kurusu Kimihito and monster girls who live with him. Miia Miia (ミーア, Mīa) is a Lamia (Snake Girl) and the first girl to be placed withKurusu as part of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill. She has fallen in love with him after staying with him, to the point of wanting to have copious amounts of sexual intercourse with him. She always refers to him as "Darling (ダーリン Dārin)", even when speaking to others about him. Bed_Miia.jpg|Miia miia wrapped around kurusu.jpg Papi Papi '(パピ, ''Papi) is a ditzy Harpy that currently lives with Kurusu. She is the second girl to officially move in with him. She's childish, both physically and mentally, despite being as old as Miia. Pool_papi.jpg|Papi Centorea Shianus '''Centorea Shianus (セントレア・シアヌス, Sentorea Shianusu), also known as "Cerea" (セレア, Serea), is the third resident of Kurusu's home. She is very prim and proper, referring to herself as a self-proclaimed knight. Feild_cera.jpg|Centorea Shianus Suu Suu is a Slime Girl that snuck into Kurusu's house without notice while looking for sources of water. She is the fourth girl to move in with him, albeit unofficially. Prior to her appearance Slimes were still considered fictional creatures by humans and, thanks to Ms Smith not wanting to bother, are still thought of that way outside of the people she interacts with. Suu_colored.jpg|Suu Meroune Lorelei Meroune Lorelei, or Mero for short, is a mermaid bound to a wheelchair. While she is the fourth girl to officially move in with Kimihito, she is technically the fifth girl to move in with him (after Suu). Meroune_Lorelei_colored.jpg|Meroune Lorelei Rachnera Arachnera Rachnera Arachnera is an Arachne and the sixth girl to move in with Kimihito and fifth girl to officially do so. Due to their fear of her, her original host family had sold her off to "Mr. Director", who used her and her webbing to make money. This along with his cruel behavior left her with a deep hatred for humans. This was changed after she abducted Kurusu and finds out that he is a decent person who doesn't discriminate against non-humans. Since then, Rachnera has been flirting with Kurusu while facing her fellow monster girls in the house, especially Miia and Centorea Shianus who see her as their eternal love rival for Kurusu. Rachnera_Arachnera_colored.jpg|Rachnera Arachnera Lala Lala is a Dullahan revealed at the end of Chapter 22. She is the second "D",which she initially denied, telling everyone she's merely there to warn Kurusu Kimihito of his impending death. B-MBkqRCcAAK32Q.jpg_large.jpg|Lala Dopple Dopple is a shapeshifter and a member of M.O.N. She is the team's infiltator. She claims to be a doppelganger but is a shapeshifter. Tionishia Tionishia is a ogre and a member of M.O.N. She is the team's hostage escort. She is gentle and lighthearted. Zombina Zombina is a zombie and a member of M.O.N. She is the team's commando Category:Lamia Category:Harpy Category:Centaur Category:Slimegirl Category:Mermaid Category:Arachnid Category:Dullahan Category:Anime